


Desmond's Boyfriend

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [22]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Desmond likes Shaun. His co-workers try to help.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Desmond's Boyfriend

Desmond looked up when the door to the bar opened. He smiled when he saw Shaun walk in with Lucy and Rebecca.

“Des, it’s your boyfriend,” Connor said elbowing him in the side.

“Shut up. He’s not my boyfriend,” Desmond replied.

“Not yet,” Connor said.

“Never if Desmond doesn’t act on those feelings of his,” Ezio said.

“The both of you can just fuck off. I’m just… Trying to feel the situation out,” Desmond said.

“But you could be feeling him out,” Ezio said with a grin and a wink.

“You are a horrible person,” Desmond said rubbing his hand over his face.

“You just need to woo the man,” Ezio said. 

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” Desmond asked.

“Buy him flowers,” Connor suggested.

“He is not a flower type of guy,” Desmond said.

“All men say that,” Ezio said waving a hand. 

“Get him something else then. What does he like?” Connor asked.

“Antique books. I can’t exactly afford an antique book on my salary,” Desmond said.

“Let him speak,” Altair said. 

“What?” Desmond asked.

“Pick a topic that you know he is interested in, and ask an intelligent question about it, then… Just let him talk,” Altair said. “Debate with him. And when the conversation exhausts itself, tell him you would love to discuss other things and give him your number.”

“That is good advice,” Ezio said.

“Will it work?” Desmond asked. 

“It worked with Malik. And he reminds me of Malik,” Altair said. Desmond didn’t miss the small smile on Altair’s face when he mentioned his boyfriend.

“What if he thinks I just want to be friends or something?” Desmond asked.

“That is for him to figure out. You have seen Ezio flirt. Use some of his methods. But not all of them,” Altair said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
